A Soldiers Girl
by Envy My Pain
Summary: A Captivating Alternate Universe tale. He was always her better in every way she wished to captivate him. He was her superior and she his trainee. Love was always there, but arrogance was always unraveling their fate about forgotten passion. A BV fic.
1. Intro

A Tale By: _Envy My Pain_

**A Soldiers Girl**

Chapter One: Intro

He had those onyx blazing hues, the ones that made you shiver in in trepidation and yet held you with a strange awe. His structure and stance matched the historical structure of Ares, the Greek God of War. His flesh was an over glaze with an olive tint, sun kissed sweetness that left it flawless in it's perfections. The very structure of his essence reeked of power, and this sense of strength that left admiration for it's viewers. He was the Commander of a fleet, the best fleet known the all militants and generals alike. He had respect---as much as he demanded it. He had a drawn look of war plastered to his face every where he went. His brows were always forged into a deep frown. He was a loner by nature, and tended to lead troops and command them he grew close in his own way to each individual troop. Although he seemed conceded at times, or egotistical, and power hungry he had a good state of mind that made him able to construct perfection and expert calls of experience.

Right now, as we speak the Commander began to pace---he had long yet slender strides his hand drawn to his chin as he began to think. There were so many things accruing at this moment that he wasn't to sure how to clear out his mind with his apprehension for his troops. They were in there staged training time out in the field and he was growing worried with there reaction to missions. He new that his new intake of troops were not prepared for war, not yet at least---he was reading to take the call if not to extend there time in the field or work more on tactical skills on their home base. He had his NCOs and his officers beating dictions down his throat because they weren't trained to make the calls for themselves, it was almost ridicules and extremely frustration to him.

With this would be more orders for supply, mess would need to have an order for food and for runs, and his soldiers would be longer away from there family. This would demote there moral and would also strain each section of his company.

"Sir."

"What?"

"Sorry, but were waiting for your decision on extended time in the field, Sir."

"Extended it for and additional week, have supply start running orders and making them out to my S1 and S2, we need to assure that were capable of function out here with the supplies we have. Let me know if were going to have to make supply runs tomorrow and make sure that the troops are taken care of."

"Yes Sir."

The distant black hawk began to descend on the cleared off area of the field as CW2 Briefs began to make the call in to TOC. They had ran a successful mission and completed all objectives, which made her a little prideful about making time 20 minutes early.

"War Hawk TOC, This is Raptor27 over."

"Raptor27 this is War Hawk TOC that's a could Charley Lemma, over."

"Mission was a Go, everything has been completed. No casualties and I'm reading 1400 on an early land, over."

"Okay that's a good copy, War Hawk TOC, out."

As the landing was completed as the treacherous blades of the Black hawk's blades began spin at an amazing speeds began to die low, the crew all ready off loaded all but her and the CO Pilot. They ran there accountability report and moved on. Off loading there supplies, after dismounting she mounted up her flight helmet and replaced it with her kavalar, she began to mount on her T8-50 over her flight suit to ready herself for a AAR report at the TOC. After taking her paper work she began to make her way towards the hill top her 9MM closely tucked to her side---after all even though this was simulation war she didn't feel like having to explained herself to the commander.

What a prick he could be at times, she rolled her eyes remembering resent recalls where he'd yell at her and her crew telling them that there not performing with seriousness and quickness. She new that the Evaluators were breathing down the battalions throat and that every simulation they've had under attack rendered to many casualties and deaths making the entire battalion a NO GO. Maybe this mission would make him a little bit more appeased about there objectives being made. She ducked under the thick tarp of the tents flap as she entered the TOC---all of the commanders and Commo people were present. She grunted as she pulled off her kavalar, her azure hues dazed with wryness of a stupid AAR they were forced to perform, her hair disheveled in a raving sea of blue mess, as she could see him there his palms spread amongst the papers and map works, tools scattered about---his disheveled look made her glance away. His sharp baring eyes hit her stomach hard. Memories baring forth, flashback of both past and present.

She slid into the crowded circle as they began to do there AAR for the entire battalions missions. She sighed under the heat of sweat---she tried to keep her eyes averted away from his there was to much of lingering memories that plagued her mind she couldn't understand why she still held onto those times, the old times. Times before she even crewed a Black Hawk, before she had him as her Commander. Before there career got evolved with there relationship.

Flashback

She watched the swelling sun over head, as sweat began to pool over her vision, her lips were dry and her throat was parched. She'd been there for four hours now in the prone position her M16A2 was aimed high above the sand doom. Her troops had been there for 40 days and 40 nights. Hope was almost lost until a firm hand grasped at her waist pulling her into his grasp. She'd never heard the chopper sound of it's blades rolling, or the faint deep rich voice echoing into her ear that everything was going to be okay. She began to fade then in his arms as he pulled her towards the hookers back side opening they lay down heavy fire on the enemy who was now advancing.

All she could feel is his hands flushed into her hair as he held her tenderly as the schnook began to take off. She was so lost then so lost in his grasp and his hold. They had been so young then just teens at the time, she'd been a PFC and he was a 2nd lieutenant. It was young love---puppy love and he'd gone out of his way to support her and she'd done the same as she began to climb the ranks. They had been in the same battalion but different companies at the time so rank was nothing---fraternization was nothing. They'd even gone far as talking to moving in with each other until all hell broke lose. She'd become his NCO and he was her Company Commander.

"Ask for SSGT Briefs to report to my office."

"Yes, sir"  
The admin in his office Sgt. Radditz took off to go find Briefs when he did find her he told her to report to the CO 's office ASAP.

"Staff Sergeant Briefs Company CO wants to see you as soon as possible."

She pulled her head out of her paper work, her fingers dropped the papers gradually as she switched off her monitor screen. She pushed away from the table and she made her way towards the door she let out an annoyed sigh thinking he was going to push her into doing something she didn't want to do, or cancel another dinner meeting they had. Something she wasn't going to like.

"Yes, sir?"

"Close the door and sit down Bulma."

She watched him tussled his hair in a frustrated manor as he gave her a sharp look. She complied as she edged her way back down into the seat. Her heart was thumping, pounding now like a desperate butterfly in a silk in web of a trap.

"This is about us isn't it Vegeta?"

"Look, I'm going to be sincere with you, I'm being promoted soon to Battalion Commander in a couple of months and I've been thinking that me being with you isn't going to work. It's already grown to the point where I have to lie about us. My father as you know is the three star General for this state and he's not to pleased about our relationship."

"So what, it's over---just like that?"

She stood up slamming her hands into his desk---the petite curl of her fist fascinated him as he could see the tears begin to form. God how he wanted to get up and take her into his arms and hold her there. To kiss away all her tears and taste her sadness like he'd done so many other times. He had to be tough though he had to be a man. He had no weakness but her and he was going to remove it.

"Yes."

"I love you Vegeta---not your stupid bars, not your stature. Send me to another unit. Transfer into the support battalion a few miles from ups. But please don't let it end this way please."

He stood up gripped her hard and held her from her temper tantrum. She cried as she began to pound on his chest his lips to her ears as she began to shake into sobs. He whispered to her something she'd never forget something that would haunt her for the rest of her known life as his lips crushed to hers before she'd utter a word his arms were about her holding her like he'd done a few years back in the desert she felt his body control her like it had done many times before as his tongue rolled over hers tenderly yet demanding all in one. She moaned as he shifted his weight far enough to make sure she'd locked the door when he'd told her to close it. _Mmm good girl_ he thought as he flushed her down onto his desk. He'd take of her BDU top with amounted skill from having the same as her own. He crushed her body as she shivered in his hands her body arching to his need that lay hard and blunt notion that he needed her. She could feel the warmth burn the flesh of her thigh even though they were both guarded with there pants.

Her body had arched to him self consciously as she bickered something in he couldn't understand by the time his mouth had left hers and was hot and filled with need as it began to suck tenderly at her throat as his hands rotated each breast with skill and motion as her body shivered under his manhandling skills. He'd always know how to hit her in the right spot. Always new how to make her beg with need---always new how to control her…how to make her want him without even trying. He had been her first so he trained her the way he liked his women. Hot, willing, and of course trained them to his tastes he enjoyed. Bending her to his will like a caged victim with no where to run or hide. His one free hand slid down as he undid her buckled flinging it at her side only to grip it with raw power and tearing it away from her body. Her eyes shot open at his words---she shoved his hands away and retreated off the desk. Her azure hues locked into his. She buttoned up her buttons on her pants as she looked away.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I'm not a whore Vegeta---were over then it's final."

She picked up her BDU top and tossed it on making sure that it still hand some smooth corners to it's starched lines

"He stalked over to her, a stress of need and want. His heavily endowed member could be seen throbbing as he flushed her to the wall ripping her BDU top open gripping it with his raw power as he drew her feet to a daggle from the ground. He began to rub his caged member right to the spot as he began to dry ride her then and there. He could feel his pre-cum begin to drizzle down the side of his leg as he began to watch her eyes roll with her own need. He could smell her wetness as he did a few more harder more intent strokes to her clothed women hood. He bit her neck hard as she bit down on her lip feeling him chuckle with gloating dominance.

It was then she felt the sharp jab of his member enter her, he'd undone the buttons of her BDU pants and he'd unzipped his flight suit zipper. His fingers were quick to push away the underwear aside pounding into her as he began to pump hard long deep strides. He loved this moment this bliss as she began to tighten around him. She'd been fitted for just him---and by the time she began to hit her first orgasm he to began to feel his explosion of seeds hit her he pumped a few more strides.

"Briefs, what is your AAR."

Her eyes shot up as she locked eye to eye to the commander, his gaze like always empty---void of anything but the content of hate. She gazed up around her as she pulled up a few papers going over the mission. All in all in all it was a well run mission even though like all there are always room for improvement. She watched as he drew back crossing his hands over his chest as she finished the last of her AAR report.

"Thanks you. Next in order would be Commo."

She gazed up---her work tussled face glanced away as she began to grab for her flight bag when she heard one of the commanders little underlings whisper to her ear for her to meet him in his tent in an hour. Her view shifted to him and there eyes clashed---that cocky smirk on his face she new all to well. The raw pit of her stomach rolling at his gaze before he began to talk over with his other officers and inspectors about the missions that had been divided around the sections and how they were going to work with the next extended week of training.

She moved her way out, her 9MM in check as she began to leave the TOC and ALOC area. She sighed debating weather or not she could confront him face to face in the tent area alone. Even though he was presently engaged or so the roomer had it, and that he'd been seeing her around the same time they'd been together made it seem fishy---but she'd moved on to her head CW5. A striking young desert bandit a few years older then herself. You see for her age she made rank fast. At the age of 22 she was already done with the enlisted half and was moving on to CW2 as she'd been promoted to just a few months ago. She dropped of her T8-50 and moved on to cleaning of her face and combing up her makeshift hair. She was so tired that she didn't think she'd have the energy to make her way towards Vegeta---what did he want anyway? A private brief on the mission…or was it something different. Something she couldn't figure out. She crawled out moving towards his tent which was right beside her own. She flipped the flap and made herself a section on a field chair and desk. She stretched out chilled as she looked around the organized area. He'd always been organized---always had things in HIS place which would drive her insane. Maybe it was a good reason they broke it off when they did. Even though they left at an acquired goodbye---it was a good goodbye. She smiled at the though of him uttering a weakness of his release in her ear in the genuine whisper of his gruff voice broken up and gasping for air.

His figure entered upon the last rendering though, his kavalar tossed to the desk, his tired face drawn from the shadows about his high features glanced her way with a wave of contempt…

Okay, that's my first Fanfic; tell me how you felt what you liked and disliked. I tried so be nice.


	2. Blazing Flame of Fury

A Soldiers Girl Chapter 2 Blazing Flame of Fury By: Envy My Pain

Of course men of high stature had there demands as leaders, there voices, there grudgingly long debates about how things should be ran and what should be done, what could be fixed---this all was fine and dandy but debating about what should was little action. It was due time for rest peace of mind and, time to enjoy what was ever left of the evening.

The ever so confident Commander known simply for his divine mind, and the raw sense of dominance he controlled. and his fathers stature to the planet yielded to his disheveled mesh of slashed jagged hair, and those dazed hues that shown like the darkest depths of space with that glint of a sun star---that blazing flame of fury.

He had long slender strides, the rich tempting soil below yielding to his extensive weight and his heated stance. He walked past his entrance of his tent with the flick of a wrist, his gaze darted to the low power source to his immediate right. He would lie if he'd told him self he didn't have a raw lump stuck in his throat at the picture he saw…he would have lied even more if he said something in the pit of his stomach didn't flutter, or the thumping of his heart had changed to slightest.

There she was her feet resting on the edge of his oak lined desk---her body resting on the tent post and the field chair a small wooden boxed chair simple like a fishing chair her long slender blue locks frosting her looks under her porcine like skin. He gave a grunt as if displeased as he moved to his chest pulling out a night wardrobe a simple attire of a white cotton shirt and black running shorts. He kicked off his boots and placed them in a small order of other lined boots. Stretching out he moved his way to a bowl of water as he ran it through his hair and the worn off cammo face a white cotton towel fluffed over his face as he glanced back over at her. He smirked then, that genuine smirk of his. It was charming and compelling all in one, drew her closer to him all those years as a boy.

A thumb drew over her lip daringly, drawing to her chin and sliding her to glance at him as he captured her flutter hazed eyes. Those blue artic hues that held so much passion so much emotion that a mere man alone would drown in there depths. She smiled sweetly, homed in on the memory of his touch his warm soft yet rough touch that warmed the pit of her stomach and made her mind dizzy. She parted her lips to speak but his other hand lay free his finger as her pursed it gently on her lips. Much like a butterfly would freely due in grace. She held back her words of question he new she'd opening give.

"I've been meaning to catch up with you---explain a few things."

He gave her that look, that look that meant something like he'd meant to say before that word…god she remembered that word he'd told her all those years back as she pulled up. A look of hurt grazing her face as he pulled away from him. He drew up though, already knowing her move anticipating her ever step. She looked away as if she was afraid to allow her graze to hit his. Knowing he could read her so much better if he looked into her eyes. Like he could read souls.

"I didn't tell a soul…no one Vegeta."

"I know. But that's not up to the debate women you know what is to come…you know that the only reason why my people and your people made this treaty and why my forces joined your own was for this one cause."

"Why because the Saiyan Empire demands what more of my people now…what more then to serve in your army's and allow you free access to everything Vegeta everything."

"Were pulling are forces Bulma the alliance is dieing and my people grow tired of your peoples slow struggle to survive in a universe where the strong are the only that survive."

"So you will leave us to die, you would---leave me to die here when they come." "I and my father have entrusted a numerous amount of men that we train today with your own men to fight when they come women."

"You know that a numerous amount of men can't kill him though---can't kill the prophecy."

"No. Your right but he won't come---"

"Only you can, please---please stay here Vege---"

"No. I have waited years with your people wasted them----I have commanded galaxies while I've been here with you and your people. Reaching a new day an age with your technology skills your father and yourself have helped. Your piloting skills on the newest War Hawk that fastest engineered fighter space craft and atmospheric fighter."

"For the benefit of the…"

He gave her that look, that knowing look that he gave when he was crossed. The line that had been crossed. He knew she knew she'd crossed it, and he paused to give her the notation to stop while she was ahead. To yield while she still could before she'd dig herself a whole. A large one where he knew she'd be bound to live in for all eternity if she didn't stop now.

"drought I'd sell the same plans and the upgrades to 'him' if you'd prefer. Rewrite a treaty to 'him' and do his biddings. Sell you out like---"

The smack ran softly---it was but a whisper in the dark hours of the night. The tent light flickered and the crickets chirped there sweet yet annoying haunting tune of night. A small stream could be heard faintly dazing lazily near by. Then a faint moan of despair as a hand captured her wounded cheek as she gave him those piercing hues. Like a ice shard sent to his heart he gazed at her a frown now etched in his face.

"Renewing are treaty in still in order women, by no means do I wish to rid you as allies in this war. But treason like you just spoke I could kill you for. Kill you women."

"Then…then kill me."

"Because were pulling from are headquarters to another location doesn't mean I'm leaving you open to the Freeze' Arian. They wouldn't attack if are elite forces leave. It would better your chances as a planet to survive Bulma. Don't you understand. Your playing Soldier girl when your roll in this planet is as it's senator along the side of your father---your' a natural born leader and I'm trying to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

She moved that simple step towards him, that inch they had between them as she wrapped her arms around his lean waist. Her body flushed to his own as she felt her hot tears roll down. Spill forth as her weakness to him she gazed up at him she saw the fury of confusion rage between him as her lips pursed to his. It was soft nothing demanding, it was sweet much like a sister to brother kiss would be like. It was so genuine and sincere that it made him lose that simple battle tactic mind he held so well, that wall built so good to keep him sane.

"Take me with you…take me back to your home Planet with you."

"I can't, no human by are law is allowed to touch our soil."

"Take me with you Prince Vegeta, take me with you or you'll lose me forever."

"I don't take kind to threats, women."

He pushed her away, drawing his hard lean back to her as he felt the fist of rage entangle his agitated mind. His fiancé at home he had, or the fact that he had a wedding no more then two weeks away. Him extending his soldiers and the humans training by a weak would make it only a week to himself after this was all over. Take back a lover to his home world, to be---never!

Her arms drew around him from behind as she pressed her lips to his ears, the same grace as moments before as she gave that long drawn in breath she'd hold back for those long tender moments of his thoughts. She was so soft behind him, so temptingly warm that he felt heated chills run up his spine. His weakness was her, he knew it and to make it worse. She knew it.

"That was not threat Vegeta, that my Prince was a promise."

She drew away before he could reply as she ducked away under the tent flaps to craw into her own tent close by. Little did he know the second she did she fell into a deep frenzy of tears. The loss the hate that filled her heart when he didn't come after her, didn't call her name. She waited hours in the dark before the first rays of dawn began to rise---she'd thought deep down in that mind of her's that he'd come to her kiss her and to warm her flesh. She knew then she'd lost the man of her dreams, the man she'd love with out spoke words and endless eternity of fate she'd lost him to fate alone. It was then when the week would past and the capsules all stowed away and the troops back home and her in the arms of a false loved did Vegeta depart.

It was a day that the planet known as Earth would never forget---when there allies would move away leaving only a handful of some of there best and noble fighters to fend for earth---to fend for there freedoms as a race whole. It was then that day when there ships sailed the open sea of air did he lose her, he'd lose her in more ways then one. Her threat to his mind was a whispered promise set sail by his own despise of his weakness and hate. Yes---that day he lost the women he'd loved and come to know better then anyone in his whole life. More so then he could have ever imagined---fate was cruel and he'd learn to hate it so many, many years ago. Now he must play the role of Prince and leader to his people for a battle amongst many more alike were ready to wage for a dark kingdom a dark power in the growing universe of the Freeze' Arian race.

Maybe she'd become exactly what he expected of her; or even more---something far, far worse then what even he could ever imagine her amounting to. Even becoming his….enemy. 


	3. Unspoken Passion

Disclaimers: Don't own it. Get it, Got it, Good!

A Soldiers Girl

Chapter: 3

Unspoken Passion

The blur of the galaxy before her began to spin, her head becoming unceasingly agile. It was frantic with unknown worry as she rotated towards the ground. His tail latched around the pressure point of her swan like throat. Her fragile flesh burned with agony as he began to apply pressure. His sinister stance made him all the more fearsome before he watched her faze from her conscience state too a bliss of darkness. She grasped for air, begging for it to enter her deprived starving lungs. Tears began to burn a wake down the flesh of her flamed cheeks and those artic hues were locked down tight as her fingers pawed at his tail. Her actions were futile in her efforts to dislodge his hold.

"Where are they Dr. I shall not ask again."

Her eyes shot open in despair. She could not speak; he knew this well then anyone in the thrown room. The man who glanced down at her with a smirk of amusement as his evergreen hues blazed into the back of her mind. His stance was normal to all high ranking men; his arms crossed over his well profiled masculine chest. Her lips trembled as she watched the man's long emerald strands dip into his handsome adorned face. That evil tempting man who'd betrayed her trust far more then any man she'd ever known…all save for one who'd abandoned her all those years back. His grips slightly lessen to allow her, her brief explanation of his Dragon Balls.

"Scattered across the entire world---dead for a thousand years after the wish has been made."

He'd pulled her up to her feet as she was dragged along the ships hallow metallic flooring. Her eyes shot into the crimson blaze of his gaze---those feminism lips curled in distaste as he snarled at her. His razor dentals lashed out towards her as his inner rage began to unfold. His fury was evident; she'd beat him to his number one goal. His wish he'd wanted as long as he could remember. She'd taken away from him in dreams and hopes of achieving immortality.

The small teen shattered to the floor, her long aqua locks disheveled as she grasped at the cool flavoring taste of her blood etched upon her tainted lips. Her eyes began to sparkle with a fresh dew of tears. From pain and sorrow, she'd been cursed wishing her wish---eternal youth---she wasn't thinking she had to wish before that monster did, she had to bluff that the Dragon Balls would take a thousand years to regenerate not the actual year---she'd kept it hidden for so long that not even Prince of Saiyans new about there existence. It was his fault---her eyes blazed up into Zarbons her fury of hate and distrust evident as she watched him turn his long well framed back to her.

"Take her away."

That was his only order---and she found herself in a cell. An empty cold solid cell---many of you may compare it to that of earth. Earth was no more; nor was the Dragon Balls. For in frieze's fury he'd demolished her planet with the thrust of one finger aglow with the power of a death strike. Her cell was foreign a box if you will. No caged bars to sound but the faint humming sound of the ship. She gripped her legs drawing them up to her chest to keep her warm. There was no bed, no rag to draw up, because she was truly alone.

She'd forgotten much about Vegeta---she'd only remembered the pain and hate she'd held towards him. She was a child again---with the youth of a seventeen-year old, cursed with the mind of a thirty-year old. She was young and alive but she felt as if she'd made the wrong wish. What had she been thinking? The genius had failed; now she had no idea where her future would lead her to…or when she'd be able to see light again…the darkness was so very empty.

"If you will milord I'll take the women under my custody."

"Oh you would Zarbon."

His eyes drew up at his lord as he only bowed to his insinuation of his disloyalty. His lips drew up sensually as he placed at hand over his chest as if he were about to speak his Lord overdrew his words much like he'd choked them out of the young women known as Bulma Briefs.

"You may do as you please; remember though who you're over Lord is Zarbon."

He drew only a few strides closer to his Master Lord; His hands where clenching and unclenching at the uneasiness he felt at those words. Frezia's tail drew up and dipped around the well framed thighs of Zarbon. The jagged point of his tail tickling the sensitive flesh of Zarbons lower sacs, allowing a very surprised man gasp in fear. He was tossed like a rag to the floor as Freiza drew over him a sinister grasp daggled on his lips.

"You treasure those much---I'd hate to have to fix the problem once and for all."

"No milord I'd never---"

"She is bate Zarbon. Remember that, you may take her under you care but you are not to touch her. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good."

"Milord,"

A man rushed into the secluded sitting room of the Princes chamber. A room that was to be disturbed under no circumstance; the small servant could see the distaste drawn on his face a deep frown of hatred edging to insanity at being disturbed at one of his most personal alone times that was---unless.

"Earth has been destroyed my Prince. Frieza destroyed it about 3 hours ago sense are communication when down with our Elites."

Vegeta's eyes drew up in shock. He'd had a few of his best there---_damn that lizard _was all he could think as she slammed his fist down on the table crushing the rich wood that encased its sturdy frame.

"What about the War Hawk."

"Everything is gone---the plans the papers, the blue prints. Dr. Briefs and his daughter are gone as well, and the technology with them."

Vegeta snarled in distaste as he drew up---his long crimson cape drew with him…his lean yet very well formed body encased in the white-golden armor of his people. The solid gold shoulder blades armor dazzled under the emeses light of the room as he drew up his lean lower half exposed to a suit meant to tolerate the toughest of fights---a spandex type material that was meant to withstand Ki blast and his own training. Yes at that moment the Prince looked like a sparkling God of Fury. His onyx hair began to flame with immense anger as he glanced at the servant.

"Leave me."

The man bowed and exited just as fast as he had entered. His little legs pebbling with speed of fear. Vegeta was furious at his technology being disposed of. His allies destroyed but most of all his War Hawk. He'd forgotten all about the women he'd loved long ago. For he had told him self many times over that it was simply lust---and her inferior race was incapable of maintaining a Master like himself or his race. She was most likely dad of old age or decrepit beyond belief.

Much like his wife---everyone he'd come to know died. Vendetta; dieing during her pregnancy and now his technology dieing in the hands of the murdering self loathing bastared who'd taken away years of his childhood away, for his father King Vegeta had forced him to school and learn amongst the earthlings and other alien races alike. How he hated the death of his mother being plagued day in and day night as a child remembering Freiza's entrance into his fathers Throne room---how he made an example to all the Saiyans who the superior race was. It was time to turn the tables around…once and for all. Revenge was his.

Authors notes: Sorry for the slow update I've had tons of things to do with the army and blah blah blah they do a lot of that and less doing the closed mouth thing. So here it is…chapter three. Tell me what you think.


	4. Flase Protection

**A Soldiers Girl**

Chapter: 4

False Protection

* * *

Artic-azure hues gazed endlessly at the endless fury of stars that surrounded the night's skies of space. Her breath was soft yet hushed filled with hint of hidden anxiety. Her heart pounded like a drum of war, her fingers curled and uncurled with uneasiness as sweat began to bead upon her tempered flesh. It bean to stream, she could feel it torching every last sensitive nerve she had. Her thoughts strayed towards her long forsaken past---the Saiyans who evaded her planet…promised false protection. They fed from earths goods and savored in the benefits it could gift to there race. Of course there recourses were falling short near the end. With it there race who left back to there home world with the treasures of there treaty that might as well should have been torn and burned.

She pressed her frame to the lavished window of the room, her lips shivered from the emptiness of space. Her artic hues seemed glazed with hate now. They'd be arriving soon to the planet known as Vegeta. A planet renamed after the historical war between to races. One was bound to be the dominant race. On a full moon---nothing can stop these monsters. They'd found that out on earth until the Prince had destroyed it to ensure the protection of there treaty. Until that treaty was out lived and out used. Out dated if you will. It was not until a long slender hand grazed over her waist, to draw her into the warmth of a masculine mans body.

She gasped as cold alien lips grazed the lobe of her sensitive flesh just above the connection to flesh. He knew her physical weakness, _"how convenient for him."_ she thought. As she shuttered in his arms, her hues still remain that deathly color hue. One that would have matched earths artic sea. The bitter biting frost was unnatural for the young women…but sense her uncanny enslavement had taken place; she was a different women entirely. A woman of the age of 30 stuck in the teen body of 16 even though her curves were all set in place and she had everything a woman would have. The youth was a hard reality she'd come to adapt to. It was hard at first, a rocky road with many jagged ends but she'd been able to overcome many obstacles that had befallen her path.

This though was by far the worst. To come to reality with the man she'd sworn her revenge on. A man she swore to hate for all an eternity. Her heart became callused and cold much like the reflection of those deathly colored hues of hers. She bit back a soft moan as lips trailed light bites down the crook of her neck. She felt weak of thought as the murderous monster made love to her with his lips. He was so skilled, his tongue that would dart out on week pressure points, of the gentle nips of his teeth to her sensitive flesh. Yes her body was under his command sense day one of her enslavement by the lizard. The cold hearted monster that inflicted her pain on a daily basis, to remind her that of which she'd robbed from him. She knew as well as Freiza did that he'd always be doomed by his own creed for greed, the conquest of supreme power. This single goal, and wish, that she'd robbed from him that day on earth, when the dragon balls had all been gathered---now that he'd known to be so close he'd spend the rest of his life looking for it. The Prince was no different in his own creed for greed…his own conquest for the same thing Frieza wished for. He was no more different then the lizard himself. The same foe he'd sworn to kill, was the same thing he'd become. How _ironic_.

"I'm tired…"

"And I am not," his voice was filled with a high-class tone of speech. It came out almost feminism. It was laced with what she could only relate to a snob of high stature on earth, some pampered all there life, given everything they wanted, which in fact he was under the watchful eye of his Lizard king. How it made her sick, "I said I was tired."

"And as I have stated clearly before…I am not."

He began to grow a little rougher with his actions as he began to place pleasure on her wrist enough to watch her reflection flinch to the pain that now coursed through her body. She began to fight now; much like she'd done every night he'd try to persuade her other wise. She'd die before she allowed herself to bed such an animal. Spite the long evergreen locks, and light green completion of his unnaturally smooth flesh. She was unattractive to him. He'd been the reason why earth was annihilated. He could have stopped it…he could have requested it like he'd said he would. Instead he watched with great interest as the large crimson sphere launched its way through the core of the earth…disintegrated it in one whole swallow.

"I would rather be hanged then to sleep with the likes of you!"

She allowed it to come out thick with sarcasm, mockery, and hate. It was enough to send the clear message through that she wasn't interested in his proposal of becoming more then an owner. He'd tried on many occasions to become the Master, but she'd always made it very clear she wanted nothing of his attentions.

"Be very careful Human Female, I may as well sell you in the trade tomorrow, with all those monkeys. Then what? You'd refuse there attentions, they'd tare such a weak female to shreds within minutes."

He was trying to bluff his scare into her, as she pushed herself from his grip she glided towards her private chamber. Her eyes lingered to his evergreen hues long enough to send the message of her call on the bluff. Her lips curled in a satisfied grin as she mouthed off the last part of her words without being spoken, F.R.E.Z.I.A It' didn't take her long to move into her room and close her door. Her back flushed to the metallic door. Her heart was drumming, no pounding into her ears…it triggered a forgotten memory of her past, and it triggered something deep within the depths of her closed heart. It reminded her about the women she once was.

Flashback

That faint beating of her heart never seemed to be so loud then that night in the desert sea of sand. She remembered so clearly now…she was in the middle of an ambush, the long startling minutes of realization that any moment when they were getting ready to be flanked by the enemy. Her ears where throbbing now. She had to think quickly if she wanted to the mission to be a success, she had to think of a way to call which flank the enemy would use. Right…or left…she began to feel the sweat pool over her cammo it felt so hot and humid even at night. She could feel it rolling down like a small river over the oil painted face. She had seconds to react; seconds to make a dissection.

"Cover the Right flank; make sure you got your six covered." Luck…there was no such thing in her book. Calculations and truth of fact from fiction was what she believed in. It was what saved her and her troops the mission. She wasn't playing simulation anymore…this was one hundred percent real. And the life of her troops where in her hands. They were her responsibility.

End of Flashback

She was fazed out of her memory by the ships main speakers. She gazed up at it, as if she was coming back to the reality of now. She placed her hand above her heart---it was calm now, steady like it should be.

"We will be docking in 2 minutes; be ready to dock."

She was wearing what every slave wore, although the colors vary with the status of the owner. Hers was black---laced with a white gold appearance. The material she had no guessed where its original origins was from but she could compare it to silk although it seemed softer and more fragile all the same. The top was simple much like that related to an earths bikini top, the right side decorated with that of the symbol of Freiza; The emblem was embroider in white gold or a recourse close to it. It was a star---long shaped with an oval around it a crown lay over it showing just a part of the star. Its significance she didn't know. Nor did she particularly care. The bottom was like a bikini button but it had a fabric on top, that only covered her front and back, although the material was see through she'd guess it was for decoration only. Her long creamy legs were exposed much like the flesh of her stomach which over the years she'd been able to work out enough to get a washboard six pack. Her breast pressed up by the fabric to expose parts of there creamy wealth. Think of the Princess in the gold bikini in Star Wars.

Then there was her hair, for most slaves there hair was commanded to be up at all times unless in the arms of there masters or the security of there owners it was to be held down for intimacy or personal comfort. Hers however was treasured. Even by the tyrant himself, her long azure locks of blue sapphire gold was adored by her captors. She was to keep it how she'd preferred it, for the most part she kept had kept it braided only a few stray curls were captured out of it's hold as it framed her well constructed face. For her imprisoned age her hair still grew, her body still matured in its own strange way but her face, which resembled a stone cold completion never did change. She hated being young forever---for she could never grow old and die, or experience the things women did that she could not. She felt alone at times…she felt like she wanted comfort but the only comfort this ship would offer her was the warmth of a mans bed, which she did not want.

"Ouch!"

She tumbled a little, the ship had finally landed, when she had opened to door she'd expected to see Zarbon there waiting for her. Much to her dismay he'd left to what she'd figure the main station area where Freiza was. She sneered at how that man worshiped that evil lizard. They were perfect for each other, at times she swore Freiza jealous because of her close range of Zarbon's unwanted attentions he gave her. It made her pride herself a little knowing she could get under the Lizards skin even if only a fraction. It was an achievement. She always toyed with the idea; at times she acted out public affection for Zarbon just to test the Lizards limitations. Although there were false affections Zarbon being the moron he was always thought them sincere.

She opened the main hatch and began to make her way to the docking hold. This would be the perfect plan of escaping his over protectiveness over her. How she hated how he made her stay at his sides at all times when docking on a foreign planet, how he made sure he'd warn off anyone who'd think differently of his ownership of her. She moved now…down the ramp with other slaves as she glanced back to see a few of the elite guards watching as the slaves moved forward.

"These are a gift to you my king."

Bulma paused now, gift? King? Uh-oh. She glanced up to see…my god he'd changed only slightly over the years. Deeper definition, a lot more build to him. He seemed almost as fearsome as the Lizard did. She began to panic because she knew she was in for it now…if only she could weasel her way back up to the ramp where other slaves were coming out. This was going to be tricky. She embarked on her mission…only to succeed in being pulled down by the massive swarms of slaves pooling out for the holding bay bellow.

"I don't care for gifts, if I wanted gifts I'd get them myself. I wish to discuss business."

"Yes Milord, the Lord will be down in a few moments he's just finishing last minute changes with his crew."

"Very well then."

She watched as a woman beside him rocked a baby, her features so dark and untamed much like Vegeta's. She was a very tall slim women and very exotic even for a Saiyan. Her hair was spiked but long almost down to her mid back like Bulma's. She felt it then, something twinge in her heart as she began to once again try to battle her way up the ramp only to be knocked down and tossed up to her feet again.

She looked back now and the King and his Queen was gone. How wonderful that woman must feel to be the Queen of Vegeta, the Queen who stands by such a proud important man. Bulma then refreshed her thoughts, she had to consider a way to get in and revenge her betrayal. That man used her; he used her and abused her. A shwam bam thank you ma'am type deal. She pushed forward now hoping she didn't draw to much attention, the color of her uniform was too noticeable. If she was caught….

She shifted uneasy in her new adorn slave ware, it was almost the exact same thing just a different color and a different emblem. _Monkey see monkey_ _do_, she though as she was adorn in a royal blue, the white outlines stood out but the color seemed so much closer to her hair color just a few colors darker.

"Oh yes, the king will defiantly find you to his likings."

"What?"

"Oh my speaking so bluntly…hmm guesses we may have to train you on the rules of this Planet. Slaves do not speak unless told other wise. I suggest you follow the laws of this planet."

"Look I think there has been a terrible mistake."

She watched as the man finished his touch ups to her wardrobe; he eyed her once in warning before he took a step back. She watched him as he clapped his hands to praise his own words. Her eyes tilted---that angry tilt when she was ferrous.

"I am owned by Lord Zarbon, I was mistakenly placed with the other slaves. I'm warning you he'll be utterly ferrous with you if you do not return me this instant.

"So you prefer to warm the bed of a green monster, who's as evil as that Lizard then that of a Kings bed. Even so I don't have that authority to return you---so the elite guards of this planet have choice you as his lord herm with a few other well atoned females. We will present you in the 'marrow when the treaty in finished and signed tonight."

"He's married!"

"Mated is the word you're looking for and, no. The king said he will provide a Prince to his thrown but by no means will he bond. She is simply head concubine of the rest of the females. That is all…now you will present yourself tomorrow evening in his lordships chambers."

"If I say I'll kick and bite and lash out ever way I can…what then?"

"Your not ours to deal with---the King will decipher the means of your punishment but a fair warning most don't live to see the end of there punishment. It's crucial if you wish to live to abided the laws…"

"OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"

She new that voice, thank kami that stupid loser finally showed up. She breathed a sigh of relief as the doors were slammed open with a very angry green man. She almost laughed at his ugly state of his ogre half. He marched in and snatched her off the small station where she'd been sized for her wardrobe. He growled at it and snarled at the cowering man.

"Are you doing this to test my patient's female?"

"No there was just a mix up…I tried to explain this but know one cares to hear what a slave has to say."

"All this for a mere woman Zarbon…here I thought that you were more of a man then one wooed by the likes of some alien female."

He was leaning on the side of the two framed door, his onyx hues locked onto Zarbon's as the king made his way down towards the commotion. Bulma had been blocked by both men, and before Vegeta could look at her he drew his arms around Zarbon's neck in distaste.

"You know my laws, mistake or not---she wares my colors of my house."

"You just like the fact that you have something I want."

"You would be correct."

"What the hell is this some kind of debate…fuck you and your acclaim on me Zarbon and fuck you for thinking I give a damn about your stupid crown and your stupid laws Vegeta, as far as I'm concern you a backstabbing race can kiss my ass."

That got his attention, because his onyx orbs of death raped her eyes of anything she'd wished for. Like stealing her life within the single glance similar to that of a wolfs gaze. Capturing her soul with that one death defying glare, he glanced at her through for the first time realizing his eyes trailed down her body her long azure locks the hung free over her shoulder down to her mid back, curling ever so tenderly near the ends. When his gloved hand gripped her chin she felt her heart sink…she remember her words in the back of her mind that he'd told her all those years back in his office. She choked on the air stuffed in the button of her throat.

"You look oddly familiar girl, speak up."

Did he remember her, after all these years…what had it been a decade now, was it more then lust between them. A woman to ravish on the planet he obtained by his fathers rights. She shivered under his gloved hand, his uniform so different now, that deep rich royal blue spandex, and that white shielded breast plate and golden tip boots. What made her more uneasy was the crown above his head and the long flowing crimson blood cape that draped his well framed masculine frame.

"I've never seen you before!"

"Bulma, what is this! You treacherous wench how much have you told him!"

"Bulma?" He said her name with a smirk dismising anything Zarbon had just said. Hehad thatgloating grin as he drew in his hand through her long azure locks. He took in her sent as his nosetrailed along her neck. He was startled at how much it related to the earth human he'd been with for a short time he'd trained with technology there. He thought her Bulma Briefs daughter---she was so young maybe looked much like the time they had ran into each other during that Desert Storm war he helped in. Her sent though it would be almost imposable for a human or any race to genetically pass down the same sent. It was that exotic lavender sent hinted with a sweet spice he couldn't name it waswhat drove him to hiscrave for her the first time they had came to contact with eachother. Was this why his men chose her? Because she looked so much like that women who'd served in his technology support section of his army.

"Who are you girl."

* * *

Authors Review: Well I didn't get as many Reviews as I'd like but I have adoring fans and I thank each and everyone of you for your Reviews, each of them meant a great deal and inspires me to keep this story alive. I loved them all and I hope that this chapter explained a little bit more about both Vegeta's and Zarbon's betrayal. 


	5. Forgotten Son

**A Soldiers Girl**

Chapter 5: Forgotten Son

* * *

A single gloved hand, etched with finest materials that had been gathered, collected, and maintained throughout the galaxy. Through raids, purges, and allies alike. It was when it grazed down the flesh of her cheek, that her eyes hit his hard. It was a sinuses, dangerous, and daring move for the King to lay such a timid hand on such a rare finding. He watched with amusement as her lips curled in distaste at his fragile touch. The fine material that felt almost as soft as a petal of a newly birthed rose; yet the durability to withstand some of the harsh of combat. This was no display for public affection, or a long awaited reunion. This was a display for cruelty and judgment for the man before them to examine. It was a persuasion of jealousy that the king wanted, and he could feel her body shake with hate, and desperation to flee the situation.

She rejected his hand as she turned her face, in a degree that she could escape his cruel affections. You could tell by the display of her artic hues, the display of confusion, and of betrayal that ran so deep. It was fresh in the core of her soul, a soul that felt like a lash of thorns caressed it's each beat. The situation was making her every breath, every grasping moment painful and unbearable. She could feel the flicker of enraged ki lash into the room; Zarbon was none to pleased with the display that Vegeta was giving to his ownership over his slave. When Vegeta turned his back to the women completely he was open game to the spar ready to be unleashed. The fury of his hatred for both this alien freak, and that Lizard Lord of his was enough to make the air thin just enough so that he could pike his energy level to a noticeable level. One that would clearly make that freak cower in fear.

A silver blade slid out from a concealed location behind the women, it was a ki blade, enough to damage a low ranking ki. Little did she know of its use, but she did what her mind had tormented her with for years of be abandoned by the man. When she'd gone for the kill when the hammering of her heart conquered her all knowing sense, something screamed out in warning.

"Milord behind you!"

The blade drove down to his heart, the second he turned in the warning of his servants cry. Then all you could see was a blade shatter. Some of the strongest collected steels from around the world crumbled under the mighty fury of Vegeta's Ki. It was nothing compared to the fury of his anger, his displeasure at her attempts to try to kill him. It was in only a single moment, in his fury that her throat lay captured in his grasp. A deadly grasp, for this was not of mockery or sensual primitive need. This was of hate and nothing more. She could see the flames dance in those onyx hues, those deadly hues that promised something far worse then a quick death.

A flame flickered over way, his eyes changed, as if lighting had struck him; she'd seen a new kind of light. A light so blinding that she cringed under her grasping through that was begging and pleading for air. It was when Zarbon cowered in fear, running out in a stormed sense of panic that Bulma realized just how far she'd crossed the inhuman man before her. His powers were immense, but when her artic hues locked to those evergreen orbs that he allowed her relies from his restraint on her. She crumbled there, like an old rag heaped upon his floor. He snarled like an animal as his canine fangs drew out and his fist raged with fist on either side. He looked so deadly, like a fallen angel that still maintained his beauty…his golden hair that seemed aflame like a forest fire gone astray---his evergreen depths of emerald glory. It stung her for a brief moment when his power phased out. Like the flick of a light switch. He glanced at her, as he glanced above her. His temples where throbbing with discomfort as his muscles contracted all over. She watched his uneven breath of his chest rising and falling. She could hear the panting, as if he two lacked the oxygen he need.

Then the strangest thing occurred. He smirked. With the threading of his long crimson cape he vanished. Not a word, not an order of her to be discombobulated. He simply smirked as if he was amused by this whole display of confusion he'd pulled her into. She glanced at the door only to realize that he'd stopped, and there he stood…the Tyrant Lord Freiza who qwaked at the situation. He had his armed tossed over his chest, a grin to those most vile lips---the blades of his teeth shimmering under the luminosity of the broken lights of the room. It was only when the small toddler of five pounded for the bondage bound up around his waste to let go. The small toddler cried out for the women who still sat crumpled on the floor.

Her heart stopped. Everything had stopped, and she felt true fear rising into the recollection of what that 'animal' would do to her…to her son. The only thing she had in her poor excuse for a life. She'd seen him maybe a month ago on the bridge, it had been decreed that she wasn't allowed to nurture her son in anyway but she'd been given on a few accounts privacy with her son. How she'd cried when she saw how much he wanted for her to save him. What could she do?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Vegeta." She watched the Tyrant lord wave his finger in the air so carelessly, as if that finger had not destroyed thousands of worlds and homes. She shivered as she stood up cowering at the site before her. It was hard to explain the natural urge a mother got when in fear of the safety of there offspring. It was so hard to explain how much she'd do just to save her son the humiliation and victimization he'd been getting from his five years of his life. She made her way closer and closer, she stood close to Vegeta's side before she was halted.

"Bulma dear, that's far enough. I'd hate to have to kill your little brat, but it seems that there is to be a negotiation."

"There will be no negotiations Frezia. What do I care about that women's offspring bastard?"

"You would if that bastard was your son, your first born son that is."

It was then there eyes had clashed the second time that day, it was the hardest Bulma had ever experienced in her life. She could take the fury of his rage, the fury of his anger. The look had crushed her into a million pieces when she saw the King of all Saiyans question his mind. His power. He glanced at her hard and long, enough to give her the look of utter distrust. She could see for just the briefest of moments his pain. It was a heart wrenching pain of her disloyalty of never telling him that she and he had a son. The part that she'd never told him before he left and the part that she had shown her disloyalty to his kingdom and whatever hopes they had to ever trusting each other again. He glanced at the boy, his lavender locks draped his tanned features, and his Saiyan tail twitched in irritation had his bindings.

"Speak."

"You can have your son Vegeta, if you will aid my empire with it's every needs. When I call forth your soldiers they will come serve and give me there unquestionable loyalty to me. You will purge what I say you can purge, and most of all I am your over Lord.

"Vegeta never took his eyes of the boy; the handsome features of a well constructed boy lay before his view. He was so odd coloring to be Saiyan, do different then anything he'd ever seen. He looked so much like his mother, yet he looked so much like himself that it made his mind blaze with a thousand questions. His last son…from the head concubine looked less like him. It made him snarl at how low his power level at birth was, a mockery it was to his Royal blood lines…but this kid. He could feel the power in him. He defiantly had the potential of becoming the Legendary Super Siayan like himself.

It was a serous call, and not to mention the women beside him, he'd have to dwell on her fate as well. How could she be to traitorous yet, when he'd been mocking her he'd been mapping out her figure again. Remembering something he'd lost and thought he'd lost all those years ago to the demise of earth, and now he finds out she's stuck in the body of some teen, and he had a four or five year old son from the guess of looks.

The women before him felt like reaching out for the little boy with outstretched hands, hands that were grasping out for her hands to protect him. It was a hard decision to make. He seemed already close bonded to the mother that a display of her death may traumatize a conspiracy later on. He was thinking a hundreds miles away, on what to do, what a King should do and sacrifice for his Kingdom. A healthy heir to the throne but the enslavement of his men…no he'd have to make the call. Something he new would have the Cons in the after math.

"Not now, not ever."

"No!"

She screamed out trying to capture her son's hands. When she felt her body torn pulled back in to strong arms the tears streaming down her face as she began to pound at the warrior kings chest in attempts to escape his vise-like-grip. She wanted to save her son, that Lizard was going to kill him and he was going to let him. She screamed so loud that it made both Freiza and Vegeta cringe but in the aftermath Freiza stood his ground, the boy at hand (tail) as he only flashed that mocking smile that only Vegeta could understand…and he was gone.

Soon after the ship, and a weeping broken women was left alone. Stranded and thousands of miles away from the one thing she loved more then life itself. In the arms of the man she swore she'd hate forever---he held her. He held her like he'd done once so many years ago. He held her like he understood, and he held her like he'd made a mistake but a mistake he had to make in order to keep his people safe.

"Onna---"

"I hate you."

"You can always have more."

She pulled away at that, she slapped him in the face as she tried to pull out of his grasp but for the first time in Vegeta's life he made sure he held onto her. He held her, without anger, without pity, but with sorrow and regret.

* * *

Note: Hey thanks for all the reviews! Yet again I didn't really reach but my story isn't for the reviews, it's for the people who enjoy it, and that's why I keep going! so here you guys you fanfic lovers chapter 5! Hope it was good. R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

**A Soldiers Girl**

Chapter 6:

Keep me Close

* * *

She was motionless in his strong arms; as if she were lifeless. Intently he watched her chest rising and falling, and the faint sweetness of the rhythmic beat of her fainted heart strumming. He placed her full body in the cradle much like a mother would hold an infant on earth. Yes he held her tenderly as if he was much too afraid he'd break her, or the spell that had weaved her to sleep in a magical slumber of peace would crumble under the softest of a whisper. His stride was long and slender, with a lean prideful strut for not a faultier was there to his arrogant stance still well into play.

Many of the guests of his house, and servants glanced at the women upon the threshold of one of the strongest men in the known universe. Questioned glanced lay under the dieing crowed who stopped there daily chores. Distracted by the women's unnamed beauty, for her race was but a myth to these people. Never before had anyone had such a resemblance to a Saiyan yet so different all at the same time. Her hair, the azure hues and the long lavender-blue locks captured many gazes. The king need only to glance with anger at anyone who questioned the female, anyone who dare to whisper who she was within the presents of his stature.

His looks were meant to kill; you could see the anger that lay hidden under the raven gaze of there Lord. You could feel the immense heat that slid slyly off his ki, which flickered around in his lavished anguish. He had fury that matched the anger of a vengeful person. An anger so ruptured up in trepidation of emotions. He could only watch her, as he slid within the security of his chambered room. He felt her shift, but all he need to do was stroke the tender flesh of her forehead, and draw up the long slender bladed hair of her bangs into his grasp. It as when he watched her brows relax no more where the tense with confusion and lost. She would find comfort in her sleep, or so he'd hopped.

He placed her down, upon the silks and riches of his bed; the material was exotic, like a mixture of earth's softest feathers, yet the depth and comfort of water bended into a complex fixture of a bed. She sunk into its warmth, as he had tossed the comforter over her body. It was when he felt the pain of realization hit him again, did it make him weak. He crumbled over atop of her holding her tightly as he hugged her from the edge. She was like an angle in the depths of darkness. Her sent filled that of his own, and it drowned him in forgotten memories. No one would ever see there King so weak, had he known that an earth women was capable of carrying a Saiyan child, so many things would have changed. So many plans would have been altered, if he had known. Who would have thought that the weakness genetic impute of an earthling could house a child who maintained a strong sturdy ki, the womb itself could withstand the carrying and labor she'd undergo to muster out a Hybrid half-breed. His lips pressed to her smooth complex forehead, as he watched her drown in her dreams of sleep.

It was then he slid up, his stature seemed to dominate the room with his anger. He hated her for not telling him, he hated her for keeping him in this dormant of darkness of thinking her dead, or worse a slave girl for some low-level trade in the galaxy. He'd thought her gone forever. Now he finds a child yet a woman all the same back into the arms of the man who'd destroyed her life twice now. He'd get her son back to her, he'd do all in his power to make sure that she'd forget about all the wrong there relationship had led to, and create a new scenario that would silhouette a future for the both of them including his lost forgotten son.

He exited his room with the same manor to his strides, the same strut he withheld to conquer dominance in any situation that had managed to weasel in his way. He snarled at his door guards he bowed with there hands pressed over the right side of there chest, a manor of utter respect for there king. The lifted there heads ready for there orders as they watched intently there lord.

"Absolutely not under any circumstance, is anyone to enter my rooms or disturb the women in which you saw brought in. You can tell the Head Concubine that she is to report to me immediately under a meeting with the counsel as well as her son! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Milord."

"I hate repeating myself, so I will ask one last time. Is everything understood?"

"Yes Milord, I have one question to if the women inside awakes."

Vegeta scoffed at the soldier, but approved of his well considered question. It after all was a probable cause to consider. She could wake up with just about any reaction to all that has happened. He paused in mid thought trying to figure the best out come.

"Make sure she's fed and bathed, she's permitted anything she asks for. We shall leave under my dictation for now that she is to stay in the room. She will not be permitted to leave until I clear up some of this confusion."

It had been later on in the evening when Bulma began to wake, she could feel the softness of the bed bend to every shift of weight she attempted. It felt so warm and invitingly comforting. She pressed her body up as she slid off from the high mounted bed. It was oak framed it seemed, earth imported but it was so lavishing rich---much to rich of oak or cherry wood yet the same concept. It was canapé with soft lush silks that over through the bed as a sea of silks and warmth. Nothing she'd ever seen before in her life, or on the ship of Frieza. She glanced around, as she began to explore the room wondering how she'd gotten here. Where was she anyways---she didn't remember this being earth. What was with the view, it was hinted with a crimson glow, much different from earths. It looked so much like a red blood ruby so many humans hungered after for.

She tested the warmth of the window but she felt her fingers slide right through; her eyes grew in shock and withdrew her hand back. It was when she began to test for injures and such. She looked back at the glowing of the window that she realized it kept everything out, the wind, the breeze but it was something out of her world. Something she'd never seen before. She slid through the large lavished window. It was structured for living molecules she guessed. Save for the birds and strays of leaves and such. She gasped at the Amazon appearance she saw before her. The lush green/rent tint to the plant and animal life alike, it was simply captivating. It was then, when she tried to replay her memory, she didn't know where she was---or who she was for that matter. It was within that second the doors slid open and pressed closed by a faint mechanical humming sound she heard from outside the balcony.

She watched the figure peer into the bed room, and then towards the outer balcony. He seemed very flustered, as he strode through capturing in wrists in his hands and drawing her gently to his well framed body. He pressed her there for a long moment, and it was then she realized everything that had happened. As if being withdrawn from her temporary dream the realization of his hues told her everything.

"I'll get him back…but it seems that my board of elders, as well as the temporary Queen of my planet is displeased with this news. I and the board believe that you could be used as a pawn to destroy myself and world. Are they correct Bulma…with you destroy my like the dagger you planed only a day ago to embed my heart and plague me of life?"

He began to stroke her hair, long tender caressing strokes. He pressed his lips to the top of her head as he captured her tears in the flesh of his armored wardrobe. He could feel her timid sobs as her azure hues clashed with his dark onyx ones. He could see that she felt so guilty for everything, so lost and wounded that she'd take that only dagger she had and drive it into her own heart. If only she still had it.

"You never told me…but it's time that we consider the past simply so. Its time to move on to our future and try to do things the best we can. A war is over my head and my people. A war that will thrash the galaxy to the next if the Cold Empire is not destroyed. I feel so guilty Bulma that your son…or…son had to be the tool used in such a galactic disaster. We will get him back---I fear the when is all."

He allowed her to cry in his arms yet again, a weakness behind closed and locked doors that know one was ever permitted to see. This king, this Super Saiyan Legend to his people was more different behind the closed structure of his doors then anyone could have guessed. As a Leader he had to permit his authority, so that to strike the fear of god into his men and his servants. He pulled her in; in her fury of tears and anguish he once again pulled the frail broken women in his arms cradling her towards _their_ bed. When he had disarmed himself of his bodies upper and lower armor he disrobed into his silk shorts and climbed into bed with the well lavished nightgown he'd purchased years ago in a trade off words. It was a see through type fixture but enough to keep some modesty at the same time.

He was shocked to find her in his arms. Holding her as he'd done many, many years ago and when she pressed her tear faced cheek into the flesh of his chest he felt his body tense with something he'd never experienced before. It was an emotion he couldn't name…he had only felt it once before. And only once, and it was many years ago and it had been with her. He dare not explain it to himself; he cuddled her in his arms and watched her drown into her dreams again. Little did he know that she was suffering from a tragic drama, one that could render her in amnesia or something worse, he was something that had to be there for her, in her weakest most tender moment of her life. She needed him more than anything now.

* * *

**Authors note**: Hey, thanks to all those who reviewed and I regret to inform you that sense this hurricane hit my unit can be called at anytime for me to go an aid these people, which I'd love to do, so please be patient for the next chapter. I dedicate this Chapter to the people of New Orleans who lost everything…and of course to the Hero's my Soldiers and Rescuers. Pst also give me some feed back. Goal: 35-40 Reviews. 


End file.
